


Lost At Sea

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [92]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birth, Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, Domestic Violence, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love Boyfriends, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Teen Pregnancy, labor, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy and Steve fight to be together.One-shot based on the song Lost At Sea by Dave Thomas Junior
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 10





	Lost At Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDixon/gifts).



> Hey everyone, so before you read this I just want you to know that I do recycle a lot of my scenes that's only because I'm in school and I'm very busy but I want to publish something for you guys to read. If you don't like it then by all means move onto another story, but this helps me a lot plus I like using old work so that I can revamp it and see how it plays out with new characters because I have a pretty active imagination, if you couldn't tell. 
> 
> For this story, everything is all new except for the some of the labor and most of the birth scene which is a rewrite from a published work I have called, Love Like This. 
> 
> If you choose to read this please enjoy and if not, well it was nice having your support for this ride.

**Idea given by: Baby Dixon**

Steve’s five and a half, nearly six months pregnant with Billy Hargrove’s baby. He and his boyfriend, Billy have been laying low since they found out he was pregnant and know what damage Neil may do if he found out. Obviously, the party, as well as Joyce, Hopper, Nancy, and Jonathan know of the pregnancy because they’re all close with each other and want to be there for them if needed.

Well tonight, Billy has Steve over his house since Neil’s gone for the weekend going on some trip with his new girlfriend or as Billy likes to call them the whore of the week since there's a new one every single week.

Anyway, the two were in Billy’s bed, Max is asleep in her room, and they are cuddling in the dark. Billy was feeling around Steve’s growing belly.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to be a daddy Steve.”

“I know.” Steve chuckles. “You tell me everyday.”

“Well it’s true.” Billy shrugs. “You, me, and our baby. I’m so ready to have this family with you.”

“I am too babe, more than you kn-”

“-What the fuck is going on here?!” The lights to Billy’s room went on and Neil stood there seeing his son in bed with some boy.

Both teens were shocked and Steve hiked the blankets up to cover himself so that Neil didn’t see his bump, however, Neil yanked the blankets off and immediately grew disgusted at the sight before him.

“Knocked up some freaky slut huh Billy?!” Neil barks and grabs onto Steve a little too tightly, throwing him off the bed.

“Hey!” Billy jumps off his bed and shoves Neil against the wall. “Don’t you dare touch him!” He spat in his father’s face.

Steve stayed on the ground trying to pick himself up which seemed impossible with how much he was trembling due to fear that his baby was hurt. He looks up and watches as Neil repeatedly punches his boyfriend.

“How stupid do you think I am?! You knock up some slut who should be an abomination for getting pregnant at the very least! Excuse my French!” The words were harsh but did nothing to Steve, because he knew he wasn’t a slut or an abomination, he was better than to actually believe that asshole.

Just down the hall, Max woke up from all the ruckus and stood in the hallway, watching in horror as everything went down.

“Steve!” Billy shouts as Neil goes in for another punch “Get out of here! Ta-Take Max! Now!”

“No!” Neil tries to stop them by yanking on Max’s hair, bringing her back towards him.

“Don’t put your hands on her!” Steve yells and releases Neil’s grip on Max. He takes her out of the bedroom and grabs his keys before they leave and never look back.  
Steve drives him and Max over to Hopper’s place because he didn’t really know where else to go, he was too shaken up as was Max. He couldn’t barely see through the tears in his eyes so he took it slow not wanting to risk them getting killed from how emotional he was. The entire ride over, Max held onto his arm and not once let go, she too was frightened and worried for Billy, for all they know he couldn’t be dead by now.

At the Hargrove house, Neil continued to beat Billy until he was unconscious and left on the floor in his bedroom.

When Steve and Max arrive at Hopper’s cabin, he takes them in without an explanation at first, just knowing they needed to settle themselves from whatever happened.

He made some tea for Steve and hot chocolate for Max, who politely refused and stayed curled up beside Steve, staying as quiet as ever.

Once Steve had finally calmed down enough to talk, he told Hopper about everything that happened or well, was happening at Billy’s house. Steve couldn’t even get through his first sentence without breaking down and crying in front of him and El. They couldn’t really blame him either and instead of questioning him, they let him take his time as it was clear he was bothered and upset.

Max didn’t leave Steve’s side once and wanted to make sure he and the baby were okay because of everything that went down. Neither of them got much sleep that night because both were worried about Billy’s well being.

**-Next Morning-**

Billy groans as he wakes up on the floor of his bedroom with a pounding headache. All the events that happened last night came rushing back to him as he slowly pulled himself up, seeing the blood and drool dried up on the floor where he was laying. He quietly creeps around the house for sight of his father, ready for whatever danger was in his way.

Luckily, no one was home.

Billy just stood in the middle of his empty house and began to cry. He cried for himself, for Steve, for their baby, and for Max. He was so distraught and couldn’t help but blame himself for everything that happened. He put Steve and their baby in danger and they’re probably hurt along with Max. How could he be so careless to let this happen? He’s supposed to keep them safe, all of them safe, and he failed.

By the time Billy felt he had cried enough, he went to clean up whatever he could from the mess then took a shower. Sure he couldn't clean off the bruises, but he could clean the dry blood and grime that was left on his face and body from his father using him as a punching bag.

After his shower, Billy couldn’t stop shaking as he got dressed. He was anxious and scared and hurting and angry. He was feeling all these emotions but the only thing he wanted to feel was Steve in his arms. He wanted to know he was okay. Once he was dressed, Billy grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving the house. He hops into his Camaro, driving to go find his boyfriend and step-sister.

He drove all over Hawking searching for them. He went to the Wheeler’s, the Byer’s place, the mall, and even to Steve’s house, but nothing. There was only one place left and he prayed to whatever god was up there that they were here.

Billy shows up at Hopper’s place and is relieved to see Steve’s car parked not far from the cabin. He gets out and makes his way over to the front door. Before he even had the chance to knock, the door swung open and Steve engulfs him in a big hug.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Steve whimpers holding his boyfriend. “I was so scared.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Billy cries into Steve’s neck, clutching his hair with his hand feeling at ease that he was actually holding his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry Steve. I’m sorry this happened. Are you okay? Is that baby okay?”

Steve just nods against Billy’s shoulder then eventually lets him go. “I’m okay. A little shaken up but I’ll be fine. Are you okay?” He asks, eyeing all the bruises and cuts along Billy’s face.

“I’m fine. I was worried about you and our baby.”

Steve takes Billy’s hand and rests it onto his bump, letting him feel their little one kick. “She’s fine.”

Billy’s face lights up in amazement and he cries to Steve again, “I’m s-sorry for putting you through that but I’m glad you’re safe.” He sniffles then moves to hug his step-sister. “Both of you.”

Max doesn’t say anything, hasn’t all night, and just hugged her step-brother never wanting him to leave her again.

Meanwhile, Hopper decided to have a word with Neil who claimed he had no proof of abusing Billy or Max and threatened Hopper if he asked him about that again, denying everything. Hopper was upset and unsatisfied when he left because he knows there’s not much else he can do, legally.

**\---**

After that night, things didn’t go back to being any better or normal for that matter. Neil threatened Billy about seeing Steve or fathering their baby. He made sure he was home all the time purposely to make sure that Billy doesn't misbehave or act out. He made Billy get a job from one of his buddies at the garage he runs so that he can keep an eye on him for Neil. Billy hates that he’s pretty much on house arrest with Neil but at least he’s making money, all of which he gives to Steve for their baby whenever he has the chance to see him.

Steve still works at the video store and would meet Billy for lunch. They’d sneak off somewhere private, usually to the quarry and eat in whoever’s car they took. Steve noticed all the new marks made on Billy’s face and arms and felt guilty that this was happening to his boyfriend. Billy could tell that it was bothering Steve but, he reminded his boyfriend that no matter how hard it is, he’s going to fight to be with him and help him with their baby.

Neil continues to force Billy and Steve apart, causing Billy to miss some of Steve’s appointments to see their baby. Steve would either go alone or with Max and Nancy for support. He’s been staying at his parent’s house since they’re not around so hopefully he and Billy can get someplace outside of Hawkins to stay with their baby and Max since neither of them are letting her back into the house and keep her with Hopper for now. It’s been hard for Steve having to go through most of his pregnancy without Billy but Neil’s to blame for that. Billy always makes it his number one priority to get to Steve to check on him but Steve really misses him.

This has been going on for weeks and Steve felt like he was losing his other half.

One night, after another day of not seeing Billy due to whatever his father had him do, Steve was laying in bed, rubbing his bump, while crying. He wanted to see Billy but had no idea if he was home or even safe.

He had his hand resting over his bump feeling their son or daughter move around. They don’t know what they’re having and Steve didn’t want to find out without Billy so he was clueless about what he was having, however he’s gotten into the habit of calling the baby she or her. Call it a mother’s instinct, but Steve has an inkling that his baby was a girl.

So, with this time alone, Steve wanted to assure their baby it was gonna be okay.

“I know daddy hasn’t been around much, but it’s not his fault. Your daddy is working so hard so that he can be here for us. He’s doing everything he can for us, baby.” Steve sniffles as the baby continues to move around. “He still loves you so much, okay? Don’t ever forget that. Your daddy and I love you so much, no matter how difficult it is for us to be together, we’re always gonna do what we can to make sure you have both of us in your life.”

Steve didn’t know if everything was going to be okay, but he didn’t want to be stressed out. Even though it was easier said than done, Steve had to try to have a positive mindset on this because if he stresses himself out too much he may go into premature labor and he didn’t want that.

“I promise, baby, momma and daddy are going to do everything in our power to make sure you staf safe with us.”

Steve cries himself to sleep that night.

The following morning, Steve wakes up with someone stiff beside him. When he turned to see who it was, he was met with his boyfriend’s face, squished against the cream colored pillow. Steve felt a smile grow on his face and moved so that he was on his side towards Billy, staring as he peacefully slept.

When Billy started to wake up, he too smiled at Steve and reached a hand forward to tuck some pieces of his hair behind his ear.

“When did you get in?” Steve asks.

“Late.” Billy answers, lovingly eyes his boyfriend. “I wanted to see and I knew you needed me so I snuck out and drove here.”

Steve moves forward and wraps his arms around Billy, letting his bump push against the tanned teen’s chiseled abs. “I’m happy you’re here. I missed him so much.” They kiss then start their day by making breakfast and enjoying the quiet time before Billy has to go to work.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

  
Joyce, Nancy, and the party were hosting a small baby shower for Steve. He had told them numerous times he’d be better off without one but they wanted him to know that they do care for him and his baby, so this was their way of doing so. She and Nancy had decorated earlier that morning. It was kinda hard not knowing the baby’s gender but they did the best they could keeping it gender neutral for Steve.

Joyce had stepped out with Hopper to get a few more things for the baby shower so she left the teens and pre-teens at her house.

Steve was propped on the couch with his socked feet in Billy’s lap, getting a much needed foot rub from his boyfriend.

The kids were picking at the snacks Nancy and Jonathan had been working on, leaving the two lovebirds alone in the living room for a bit.

They were smiling and giggling like little kids themselves. Steve was close to his due date and it was becoming more of a reality to him that in a matter of weeks he’d be having their baby, then they’ll be parents, forever.

But, that wasn’t happening just yet and today was for celebrating their baby, prior to his or her arrival.

So, Billy and Steve were enjoying their time together, Steve more so enjoying the foot rub Billy was giving him. Things were starting to let up for them, that was until an unexpected guest dropped in.

Neil barged into the Byer’s house, scaring just about everyone there with his furious presence.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Billy asks. He walks over to face his father, getting all up into his personal space.

“I found out you didn’t show up to work today so I asked one of my buddies to find you and sure enough here you are with your stupid slut.”

“I took the day off! I’ve been working my ass off so I thought I deserved a break!” Billy angrily exclaims in his father’s face. “And don’t ever call Steve a slut!”

“Or what?!” Neil retorts and decks his son square in the face, causing Billy to fumble backwards but catches himself before he falls. “You have no right to disobey me like that! Stupid boy!”

Billy wipes the blood from his lip and eyes his father before going in for a punch as well.

Things between them got violent and no one knew what to do. Everyone was scared while they watched Billy get the shit beaten out of him.

Neil just kept going in, punch after punch until Billy could no longer hold himself up. He was on the floor and Neil yanked his head by his messy curls, lifting his face was the carpeted floor.

“Tell your slut you don’t love him or that baby of his!” Neil urges and tightens his grip around Billy’s hair, pulling harder. “Say it.” He gets close to Billy’s swollen face. “SAY IT!”

“I don’t love you. I don’t love you Steve.” Billy whimpers and Neil throws him to the ground, leaving him there, stiff and aching.

Steve wipes his fallen tears and rushes past Billy’s body on the ground to lock himself in one of the bedrooms.

“Billy.” Max pushes her way through her crowd of friends and gets down beside her step-brother. “Billy.”  
He groans and turns his head to face his step-sister. “Go tell Steve what you said wasn’t true. Tell him you were just saying that. Tell him-”

“-Max.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking.” He breathes and lays his head back down on the ground.

They all stood around him and watched him slowly pulling himself up to his feet. He stumbles down the short hallway and bangs one of the locked doors.

“Steve.” He calls out, barely able to speak louder from how badly he hurt. “Steve, baby, open up. You know I didn’t mean it, he forced me to say it. I lo…” Billy trails off, starting to choke up. “I love you and our baby so much. Please, open up.”

There’s silence and Billy stands there with his head against the wooden door for a few minutes until it’s unlocked. Steve opens up and the two hold each other for a while, crying into each other’s arms.

“I can-can’t handle being this stressed all th-the time, Billy.” Steve sobs. “W-We need to figure something out.”

“I know. I don't want you to get stressed over this either. We’ll figure something out.” Billy tells him and places a rather sweet kiss to his lips.

By the time Joyce and Hopper got back, they once again had to explain what happened but instead of being sad all day, they decided to be happy for the baby shower they were being spoiled with.

After the baby shower, Hopper helped Billy pack most of their gifts into his truck and drove it over to Steve’s place.

When they got there, he helped him unpack everything from his truck and took the opportunity to ask him how he’s doing.

“So, kid, how’re things going?” He asks.

Billy sighs, grabbing the baby walker they were gifted from the trunk. “It’s awful, Hop.” He admits. “I just want to be with Steve so we can get ready for our baby and I’m so frustrated about the whole thing and I just wish I can catch a break but I need the money to help with the baby and I don't want to seem weak but I ca-can’t keep going on like th-this.” Billy broke down and cried in front of the chief of police.

“You’re already a great father, Billy. And you’re going to be even better when that baby arrives.” Hopper tells him as the teen cries in his arms. “Max and Steve are taken care of and you’ll be with them soon enough.”

Billy thanks him and carries what he could inside while Hopper takes care of the rest, leaving it all in Steve’s living room for now.

Once all the gifts had been brought in, Billy thanked Hopper once more then went to go cuddle with Steve in bed. They both quiet just enjoying each other’s presence for the rest of the night.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Billy was home packing his shit as fast he possibly could because he’s had enough of Neil’s bullshit and wanted to be with Steve as he was very close to his due date.

Steve had no idea Billy was doing this so he was picked up by Nancy on the way to the Byer’s house for lunch.

Of course, just as Billy was about done packing what he could, Neil had come home and found his son in his bedroom.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving!” Billy shouts and pushes past his father as he leaves his bedroom.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Neil grabs onto the collar of Billy’s jean jacket and pulls him back.

“Let go of me!”

“No!” Neil barks and holds Billy in a headlock before pulling out his pocket knife on him.

Billy’s eyes grow wide with fear as he stares at his reflection in the metal that could kill him right then and there.

“Make another move and you’re done!” Neil snaps, getting the knife closer to Billy’s throat.

Billy heavily swallowed as he struggled to breathe and release his grip from his father, but failed. Luckily, due to some unforeseen attempt, the police had showed up and Billy somewhat relaxed in as Neil started to panic.

Hopper had entered the house and found Neil holding Billy with the knife now on the ground. He doesn't wait until minute and harshly yanks Neil towards him and cuffs him while Billy is able to finally breathe normally.

“You okay kid?” Hopper asks as they watch Neil be escorted out by another police officer.

“Yeah.” Billy nods, trying to catch his breath.

“Well,” Hopper sighs and puts his hand onto Billy’s shoulder. “You better buck up because you’re about to be a dad.”

“What?” Billy face falls and Hopper starts to slowly nod.

“Joyce just called and said that Steve went into labor. They’re at the hospital now and have been trying to get a hold of you.”

“My phone’s dead. Shit!” Billy exclaims, feeling his heart start to race against his ribcage once again.

“C’mon, I’ll give you a ride.”

Billy follows Hopper out to his police truck and goes lights and sirens as they sped off to the hospital,

They arrive at the hospital and Billy runs to Steve’s room, finding his boyfriend with Nancy, Joyce, and Max helping him through his contractions. All three ladies were requested to be present in the room during the birth so they’re going to be there for Steve and abide by his wishes.

“Billy! Oh my god you’re here!” He happily exclaims as Billy rushes to his side. “Your face.” He breathes, seeing how bruised and swollen it was. “Are you okay, baby?’

“I’m going to be just fine.” Billy kisses his boyfriend and takes his hand. “We’re gonna have this baby, Steve.”

Billy got settled in and Steve was relieved to see Doctor Sawyer finally come in to check him.

“I got here as fast as I could. How are you doing?” She asked while checking the machine that was monitoring both his and the baby’s heart rate.

“I’m hanging in there.”

“You’re in good hands, Steve. We’re going to keep a close eye on both you and the baby up until delivery. However, I would like to check you and see if you’ve dilated at all.”

“Okay.”

She pulled on some gloves and let Steve spread his legs for her while she lifted the blanket, pressing two fingers into his entrance. She sighed and pulled them out shortly after. “Okay, you’re at about two centimeters right now. You have a long road ahead so that your body can prepare to have the baby. It could take up to twenty fours hours until you’re ready to push.”

“Great.” He rolled his eyes, unamused at what she was saying.

“Well the good thing is your IV is starting to stabilize your blood pressure. Hopefully, this baby will come at some point tomorrow.”

“So, there isn’t much else to do other than that correct?”

“Yep. But you’ll be okay. Billy is here with you, as well as your other friends. You have nothing to worry about, we’re all here for you to cheer you on, and help you welcome your baby.” She smiled which made Steve relax a bit from how confident she was.

“Thanks. I know Billy would never let me do this alone.”

“Never.” Billy added and winked at Steve.

Doctor Sawyer left them, reminding them she’d be back in a few hours to see how he was doing.

Around 6:30pm, Joyce had gone to get coffee with herself, Billy, and Nancy to keep them awake in case things carried on into the night. She kept Steve calm, monitored the baby’s heart rate, and explained all of the medications he was being given. It truly put him at ease.

Billy was providing Steve ice chips and keeping him comfortable, as were his parents.

It pained both Billy to see him in such a state but they knew he was working hard to bring their baby into the world and that’s by far the best thing they could ever ask for.

Nancy sat next to the bed in a chair with Joyce beside her. Billy was sitting on the edge of Steve’s bed, rubbing his legs since he was complaining from how heavy and sore they felt.

“So are we getting a little boy or little girl added to the family?” Nancy asked and smiled at him.

“I think it’s a girl but if we get a boy we’d be happy just the same. As long as he or she is healthy.”

“And that is all that matters.” Joyce adds.

“A boy would be nice though. Someone to watch the games with and tell them all about cars.” Billy adds.

“Yeah but if we have a girl she would like all that stuff too. Who knows our daughter could be an all star basketball player or race car driver.” Steve said with Billy giving him a look of approval.

“That is very true.”

They’ll just have to wait and see what they’ve been blessed with.

**\---**  
**(Roughly Six Hours Later)**

Shortly after midnight, Doctor Sawyer broke Steve’s water in order to speed things up and the contractions immediately got stronger. He went from being excited about each contraction to mentally having to prepare himself for the pain.

Thankfully, he was able to get an epidural which allowed him to get some sleep while his body continued to progress.

He was around four centimeters dilated when he began feeling each contraction again.

It started slowly until he was having difficulty trying to breathe through each contraction and squeeze Billy’s hand to the point of nearly breaking it. The anesthesiologist quickly returned to fix his epidural and gave him another round of medication. Since he was unable to move around much, Billy got on the bed behind him and let him lean forward as much as he could while giving him a deep massage.

Steve let out gentle moans unable to suppress his noises. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated his focus on breathing, bringing his baby closer to meeting them.

“Billy, can you rub my hips for me please? I’m starting to feel a lot of pressure.”

“Sure, love.” Billy flattened out Steve’s gown and started to press his fingers into his husband’s hips.

“Ooh, right there.” He moaned then hissed feeling the pressure tighten up. “Oh my god. Right there, B.”

“Boy that sounds awfully familiar.”

“Shut up!”

Billy smirked remembering the exact night their child had been conceived. “Why? I thought I was great that night, you couldn’t stop screaming my name. The whole neighborhood probably heard us.”

“You were great, honey, and they probably did. I just don’t want to think about sex right now because you’re the one who put me here in the first place.”

“Hey it was a two person effort creating our son or daughter. You wanted it too.”

“I know I did, but I just want to focus on them right now not us having sex.”

“Okay, okay.” Billy continued to push into Steve’s hips, receiving more moans from his lover. “Is this helping at all?”

“Very much.”

“Good. Do you think maybe you want to try to get some sleep? Or is the pain too much?”

Steve shrugged, he was exhausted, but his contractions were hell and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get sleep with these ones. He couldn’t even sleep while he was having Braxton Hicks at night, so how was he going to get through these contractions?

“I just want to get up and stay in your arms.” He muttered and sat back against Billy’s chest. Billy smiled down at Steve and kissed just under his ear where the tender spot on his neck was, sending goosebumps down Steve’s spine. “You always make me feel so safe and warm when I’m in your arms, like home. Somewhere I know I’d always be loved and accepted.”

“Aww, you make me feel the same way baby.” Billy moved his head so that it was resting on Steve’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around his husband’s upper body. “I’m so happy to be having a baby with you. We’re gonna be parents, Steve. We would talk about this all the time when we started dating and now it’s actually happening. I get to become a daddy with the person I love the most.”

“I know.” Steve began to tear up hearing his boyfriend’s sweet words. “There’s no one in the world whom I’d rather be doing this with than with you.”

“Aww, Steve.” Billy squeezed Steve and kissed his cheek. “I love you so much. Our son or daughter is gonna be so amazing when they get here.”

As they continued to talk and just keep each other company, relief soon returned and Steve drifted off to sleep with Billy still secure behind him.

**\---**

Around noon, The epidural failed once again and he was at seven centimeters. Steve went from being completely relaxed to feeling a level of pain that he's never experienced before. At the same time, the baby’s heart rate began decelerating with each contraction.

His nurse had come in to check on him and was concerned to see the decrease in the baby’s heart rate. She watched the monitors closely and immediately paged Doctor Sawyer.  
“We’re going to have to change your position, Steve.”

“Is everything okay?” He asked and looked at Billy with worry written all over his face.

“Baby’s heart rate is a little low so we’re gonna turn you on your side and I want you to use this.” She pulled a peanut shaped ball out of the closet and set it on the chair so they could move him.  
“Laying like this should improve the baby’s heart rate but I paged Doctor Sawyer so she can take a look.”

“Oh, okay.”

Steve turned to his side and used the peanut ball between his legs. She had the bed elevated so that he was nearly vertical. That seemed to help a little.

He was also given an oxygen mask to improve the amount of oxygen the baby was receiving during these early decelerations.

It was a rather scary moment for him and Billy, as well as everyone else in the room. They had no idea what could happen to the baby with their heart rate being low.

Doctor Sawyer came right away to check on her patient and was glad the nurse did what she did, telling the two that this will help the baby’s heart rate go up. However, with the epidural still not working and the pain causing his blood pressure to rise again, she sent for anesthesia to fix the epidural for a final and third time before he was ready to push.

After that, Steve asked for Joyce to help since the contractions were getting intense. He was having his third round of medication and the pain didn’t seem to subside so he just dealt with it as best as he could.

Still laying on his side, Steve’s eyes remained closed with a cool cloth resting against his forehead. He wore the oxygen mask, taking slow breaths, knowing it was helping their baby.

Billy stood next to him and rubbed up and down his back in slow movements while Joyce pressed her fists just above his tail bone.

He let out a soft moan as Joyce applied the counter pressure to his back.

“You’re doing great honey.” Billy said while continuing to run his hand along his boyfriend’s back. “So good.” He kissed the top of Steve’s head.

The room was quiet and still, the only sounds that could be heard were the steady beeping of Steve’s machines and his breathing through the mask.

The constant and rhythmic motion of Billy’s hand going down his back felt good. He was able to think of their baby, how he or she was almost here. Going from something so small to a human being.

He couldn’t wait to see if they’re having a boy or girl.

A mini Billy or mini Steve that they can dress up in cute outfits, take long walks together around the city they’re going to live in some day, teach them everything they know, and just love them unconditionally. That is all Kurt ever wanted for his family, for them to know they’re loved and accepted no matter who or what they are.

This child he’s about to have is so special, not only to him but to Billy. His giving his boyfriend the best gift any man could ever ask for and that’s to become a father. He gets to watch Billy with their child and fall in love with him more everyday knowing the bond their son or daughter is going to have with him.

It’s a gratifying feeling, and in a few short hours, they were going to meet the person that’s going to make them whole as a couple.

He relaxed himself with his boyfriend and Joyce near him, providing him their undivided attention, comfort, and support during this time. He knew he had a great team in his corner ready to welcome this child into the world with him.

As Steve carried on with his thoughts, Billy could tell his husband was doing better and giving himself a chance to just breathe and calm down before all the craziness happened. He couldn’t be more prouder of Steve for baring their child and bringing them into their lives.

He was truly matched perfectly with his soulmate and couldn’t ask for anyone better than the person he’s fallen in love with. The one he’s felt he’s known forever and is just remembering him from long ago. The one who has Billy’s heart for the rest of their lives.

**\---**

Finally at three in the afternoon, Steve was fully dilated and given the okay to start pushing.

The moment was finally here. They were about to meet their baby.

Nerves started to set in but he had Billy by his side, Joyce at the other, with Nancy and Max off to the side so they weren’t in anyone’s way.

Everything felt like a blur to Steve.

Billy and Joyce were holding his legs back while his doctor wanted him to begin to push.

The first few pushes felt like nothing was happening to him but when he started to feel the baby’s head stretch and squeeze its way out. He knew it was working and he used his pain into the force that was helping their child enter into the world.

His body has carried this child for so long and now it was working with a mind of its own to push the baby out.

Billy watched as the dime sized head of thick dark hair grew bigger and bigger each time Steve pushed.

As the head crowned, Steve screamed from the intense burning sensation in between his legs known as the ring of fire. Billy praised him for what a great job he was doing and was amazed at how well he was doing.

There wasn’t much Billy can do when he’s holding a foot while his boyfriend was in a severe amount of pain. But he knew that praising Steve and talking him through his pain was helping, so he stuck with that.

Another few pushes and the baby’s head had been delivered. Billy happily sobbed seeing the face of his child as the baby began to turn while Doctor Sawyer checked for a cord.

“They’re so beautiful, Steve.” He whimpered and tears fell from his cheeks. “You’re doing so good babe.”

“It hurts.”

“I know baby but you’re almost done. You’re so amazing.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead and pulled away as Steve began to loudly groan from the pain and pressure.

“Push for the shoulders Steve. Big push!”

“I can’t.” He panted.

“Yes you can.” His doctor encouraged him.

He sat up again as Billy and the nurse pulled his legs back once more. He pushed hard, resulting in a very loud agonizing scream. His chest heaving, he lays back whimpering from pain and exhaustion. Everything hurt.

His boyfriend was a constant support, providing sweet words to him, “You’re doing so good.” , “The baby’s almost out.” , “Keep going, you can do this.”  
“One more big push Steve.”

Billy and Joyce tightened their grip on Steve’s legs, pulling them back some more.

Lifting his head from the damp pillow, Steve dug his chin deep into his chest and pushed with everything he had.

“Push, push, push. Go baby! Push!” Billy chanted keeping his eyes on his child as they were emerging into the world.

“Push Steve! Big push!”

With a loud groan he pushed the hardest and strongest he’s ever done.

“Look baby. They’re almost out! Look!”

Steve’s eyes fly open and he starts to sob at the sight of his child. Steve gives another big push and feels his daughter fully come out. “There she goes! UNGH!” The baby was in between Steve’s legs with a puddle of slightly bloodied and discolored amniotic underneath her.

Billy's face was illuminated with joy, looking down at his baby girl. This tiny person that he and Steve created was literally right there before his eyes.

“Oh my go-o-od!” He cried seeing and hearing his baby for the first time in nine months.

Doctor Sawyer gladly put the newborn on the blanket that was draped over Steve’s chest prior.

Steve will never forget watching Billy as the doctor put the baby on his chest. Seeing him become a dad was one of the greatest moments of his life and the emotions in that moment were truly overwhelming.

Billy had big tears falling down his cheeks as he saw his child for the very first time. He checked in between his crying baby’s legs and cried even more with a bigger smile on his face.

“It’s a girl.” He started to cry even harder and bent down giving his husband a very wet and heated kiss. “We have a daughter!”

“She’s so beautiful.” Steve sniffled looking down at his baby who’s loud wails were piercing but so amazing to hear.

“Here, let's do skin to skin and get her warmed up.”

Joyce and Billy undid his gown then gently placed the baby right on his hot skin.

“I know sweet girl, I know honey.” Steve quietly shushed her and calmed while still crying himself.

Her cries had quieted to soft sobs and hiccups as she laid on Steve’s bare chest with a weak fist pushing against his collarbone.

“You were so beautiful, honey.” Billy smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. “I’m so proud of you.” He praised and ran his hand through Steve’s sweaty hair.

“Thank you.” Steve smiled through his tears and their baby girl let out another gentle whimper. “She’s perfect.”

Billy nodded then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Doctor Sawyer handing him a pair of scissors with a smile hidden behind her mask.

“You get to do the honors, dad.”

He gladly took the scissors and cut the baby’s cord then cupped her wet head in his hand. She was everything to him.

Everyone in the room is emotional as well and while Steve was being tended to by his doctor Billy went over and hugs his sister, Nancy, and Joyce thanking all them for being here and sharing the moment with them.

After a brief moment of skin to skin, the team assessed the baby girl and one of the nurses was concerned about how lethargic she was. She wasn’t crying when they pricked her foot. “Her glucose levels are very low.” They could hear the nurses speak amongst each other. “She needs to be brought to the NICU so she can be monitored more thoroughly there.”

“Is she okay?” Steve asked. He squeezed Billy’s hand trying to look over his doctor who was assisting him through the delivery of the afterbirth.

“She’s a bit lethargic and her glucose levels are very low so we’re going to transfer her to the NICU just to make sure everything is okay. We’ll have her back to you before you know it.” His nurse said and they wheeled their baby girl out.

Billy stayed behind to be with Steve while their daughter was being taken away from them. They both felt sick knowing something could be seriously wrong with their baby girl. Seeing their baby being rolled away in her bassinet to the NICU and not being able to go with her was tough.

About six hours after delivery, the baby girl passed her remaining glucose and oxygen tests in the NICU and she was brought back to her parents.

Steve cried as she was put back into his arms and the family was given time alone to spend with their baby girl.

Billy helped him with his gown again, then laid his daughter onto his bare chest. He pats the babe’s bare back and pressed his lips to his daughter's hair filled head. Inhaling her scent, Steve held her close to his chest admiring her dark hair and unblemished skin was everything the two could’ve ever imagined for their sweet girl.

Neither of them sleep at all that night because they just wanted to stare at her chubby little cheeks and watch her breathe.

During the night, Steve’s nurse had returned suggesting he try nursing his daughter so that both he and the baby can get used to it. So, with help from her and encouragement from Billy, their little girl latched her lips around his nipple and began to suck the milk from his swollen breast. Thankfully, he hadn’t gained fully developed breasts over the course of his pregnancy, only swollen pecs.

Steve smiled at the noises she made while she sucked the milk out. Her wide big bluish grey eyes were staring at him and her long black eyelashes were so perfect.

“You are doing so good, baby girl. You’re eating a lot.” He ran his finger along his cheek and couldn’t stop smiling at her.

She ate for twenty five minutes and was then burped by her mother.

Then finally, the moment he was waiting for since she made her big entrance, Billy was able to hold his daughter for the first time.

The baby nuzzled her soft head in the crook of her daddy’s neck and Billy’s heart soared. Silent tears fell from his hazel eyes as his daughter lay her chubby cheek against him, asleep. Sweet snores escaping her tiny lips, it was adorable hearing her sleep.

He warmly smiled at his boyfriend who was watching them with loving eyes. Billy could definitely get used to this, having his baby girl all curled up on his chest, dreaming sweet dreams while she was still so little and innocent. He was meant to be a dad, her dad.

He was now responsible for someone. She was his life now, everything he’s meant to do in life is for her. She’s just what he needed and he couldn’t be any happier.

Billy and Steve were left alone with their baby girl, after everyone else had gone home, leaving them for the night. The two of them were sitting in the bed, Billy holding their daughter while Steve had his arm hooked around Billy’s with his cheek pressed against his upper arm.

Billy was biting his lip thinking whether or not he should tell Steve about what happened. They were never ones to keep secrets from each other so he just decided to say it. “Earlier, at the house, my dad pulled a knife on me.”

Steve gasps as Billy thickly swallows and nods his head. “He got arrested and he’s gonna be charged with everything he possibly could for what he’s done to me and Max over the years, especially this last year.”

“So what does that mean for us?” Steve asks.

“We’re free.” Billy tells him. “Me, you, and Max. We’re finally free and can be a family together.”

Steve doesn’t reply, instead he begins to cry.

“Stevie, hey, no tears.” Billy softly smiles and watches his boyfriend wipe his cheeks.

Billy cranes his neck forward and presses a kiss to his daughter’s head. “Did you hear the good news baby girl? Momma and daddy can finally be together at last.” He tells her and she coos.

Both boys were relieved and ready to start this next chapter of their lives together.

**-One Year Later-**

Steve and Billy were now living in a small house just outside of Chicago after selling his parent’s house a couple months ago. They also have Max staying with them since they’ve both become her legal guardians.

Everyone was coming over to celebrate their daughter’s first birthday, which was yesterday, but since they had work and school, they chose to have her party today which was Saturday.

It was the morning of the party and Max, Steve, and Billy were getting ready for Ainsley’s birthday.

While Billy was in the kitchen, Ainsley, who’s been on the go since she recently learned how to walk short distances, toddles over to her daddy.

“Hi.” She gives off a slightly toothless smile, with her finger stuck in her mouth.

Billy looks down and sees his sweetheart keeping herself up by tugging his jeans.

“Hi baby.” Billy smiles and picks up his girl. “Hi mamas.” He tickles her belly then presses a wet kiss to her chubby cheek. “C’mon lets go find momma.”

Billy takes her outside and they find Steve finishing up with the decorations. They go to him and he smiles reaching for his daughter.

“Hey baby girl.” He kisses her cheek as well and she points at the balloons that spelt out her name. “Did momma do a good job?”

She looks around and smiles before hiding her face in his neck. “I’m going with a yes.” He says, smiling as well.

Ainsley takes another look around then whines, letting him know she wanted to be put down. Steve set her down onto the grass and she took his hand, bringing him over to the balloons. She happily babbles, reaching her hand out to touch the plastic film in front of her.

“Pretty huh?” He asks her and she continues to smile, poking every single balloon, making sure she didn’t miss one.

Billy left them to explore the backyard and went back inside to finish preparing the food. Max had come over after getting all the tables set up and joined her brother in the kitchen.

“So, are you gonna do it tonight?” She asks.

“I am.” He smiles and pulls the velvet box out from his back pocket. “Do you think he’s gonna say yes?”

“I hope. Or else you would’ve gone through a lot of trouble getting that.”

“I know.” He pops open the box and shows her the ring.

“Well good luck.” She says and he thanks her, putting it back into his pocket.

Once Billy’s done with the food, Steve comes back inside with Ainsley and they all go upstairs to get ready for the party.

Guests started to arrive around 2 and Ainsley was dolled up in her pale pink dress, courtesy of Steve wanting his baby to look like a princess on her special day.

Everyone was so excited to see the birthday girl and catch up with Steve, Billy, and Max on their lives since they moved out of Hawkins and onto better things.

As the party kicked off, more guests arrived bringing gifts or desserts. Ainsley was really the only kid there so she was with her momma, daddy, or aunties and uncles most of the time, but either way she was having fun.

**\---**

The sun had started to set, painting the sky with hues of pink and orange all around. They already did cake for Ainsley and she was sitting on Steve’s lap drinking some water he put into a bottle for her just to keep her hydrated.

Billy was back inside the house, working up the courage to pop the question to Steve. Hopper had come inside through the back door and saw Billy standing there, motivating himself.

“Nervous?” He asks.

“A bit.” Billy says with a shrug.

“Don’t be. You know he’ll say yes.”

“I know, it’s just in front of everyone. I don’t know, man.”

“Just focus on Steve.” Hopper tells him.

Billy nods and Hopper grabs a hidden bottle of champagne from the garage, ready to celebrate the moment once it commences.

Billy heads back outside with Hopper behind him and goes over to where Steve sat with their daughter.

“Steve, can I talk to you for a second?” He asks.

“Sure.” Steve answers and hands Ainsley over to Nancy.

Billy takes Steve’s hand, and Steve is completely oblivious that everyone was now quiet and staring at them.

“Steve, the past year and a half has been a rollercoaster for us.” Billy began. “We’ve been through hell and back but in the end we were gifted with the best gift possible, our daughter.” They both looked over at their baby as she was smiling while standing in her auntie’s lap. “You have taught me more than anyone has ever in my life and no matter the hardships we face together, we’ll always have each other and will love each other for eternity.” Billy then gets down onto one knee and grabs the velvet box that’s been burning a hole in his pocket all damn day. He pops the lid and reveals the silver band. “Steve Harrington, will you marry me?”

Steve bites his lip as tears fill his eyes. “Yes.” He breathes and cries as Billy slides the ring onto his finger.

Everyone’s cheering and clapping, Hopper pops open a bottle of champagne, to celebrate another joyous occasion for the day.

Nancy brings over their daughter and hands her to Steve. He takes her as he wipes his fallen tears and kisses her cheek. The family of three hug and Billy pulls Max into it as well, reminding her that she’s part of their family too.

After the newly engaged couple settled from their happiness, they enjoyed the rest of the night and had a good time at the party, celebrating their daughter’s birthday and engagement.

Later on, Steve put his daughter to bed then checked on Max before joining Billy in their room. They fall asleep cuddling each other, enjoying the silence in their house and just being together.


End file.
